Pokemon Black and White - The Darkmon Rising
by WilliamStormrage
Summary: Previously, the Darkmon had been vanquished by the combined strength and bonds between humans and Pokemon in the previous story - The Forest of no light. However, many Pokemon friends have put their lives on the line to rescue Pikachu, protecting Scarlet, Pikachu and Buneary's newborn loving daughter, helping Ryder to defeat Dark, leader of the Darkmon, reuniting Chloe with Ryder.
1. Victory comes with a heavy toll

We all thought that the darkness has been vanquished for good, but when there is light, shadow will always return. Once again, a great tragedy is about to befall on the Pokemon world and it is up to both pokemon trainers and pokemon to fight for the survival of their races together as one cant do it without the other. Sadly, just recently only the darkmon had just taken the life of one of the heroes' best friend, things weren't the same without the little guy.


	2. The lost of a Dear Friend

In the late night, everyone, the trainers, staff members and Pokemon partners were all gathering in the Pokemon centers, waiting idly for the results of the injured Pokemons' recovery. Dawn constantly asked Ash whether their Pikachu and Buneary were fine but Ash assured her that they would be fine along with their child, Scarlet. Ryder and Chloe were holding their hands together after being seperated for years because of Dark and Team Rocket's devious plan that led to an accident which started all this. Ryder was just relieved and grateful to have his love back. Cilan and Iris, with Axew in her arms pondered around in hopes that the injured ones were making a speedy recovery. The Pokemon that included Pignite, Quilava, Pansage, Dragonite, Scraggy, Pachirisu were too waiting for their fellow friends who were receiving treatment. But there was one Pokemon that was waiting outside the Pokemon Centre...

She kept gazing at the stars while praying to Arceus, their God for the Pokemon to make a safe trip back to recover after the hellish battle between the Pokemon and Darkmon. That Pokemon was Snivy, she was oftenly certain that Pokemon would be alright after normal battles but the recent battle, or to put it plainly as a decaration of war was a demonic one that hurt many that were dear to her. Nevertheless, she had hope - hope that could drive away the darkness that obscure the land that things will turn out great in the end. She continued praying to grant the injured to get better, her friends, especially her best friend, Oshawott to get back up and bring that joyous feeling, injecting the feelings of happiness once again.

After a while, Nurse Joy made an announcement and everyone, including Snivy returned to the main hall to listen to the results. Nurse Joy and her trusty companion, Audino then walked out, later Pikachu and Buneary, walked out jubliously with little Scarlet in their paws. Everyone was overjoyed to see their fellow friends or more precisely, their family all fit as a fiddle.

Everyone gathered around the Pokemon couple and their child to check on their condition. Most of them adored the cute little Pichu who was full of joy, making tiny cries, calling mommy and daddy. Even little Scarlet tried to pull Pikachu's left cheek and giggled when he flinched a little. They were all glad and chatting as it was slightly funny.

Out from a medical room, the blue penguin, Piplup came dashing out to see Buneary and Pikachu as well as his little niece. Nurse Joy informed them that most Pokemon had made a speedy recovery and also welcome a new family member. Hearing that, everyone was overwhelmed by such excellent news. Later, Buizel and Krokodile and Emolga followed on coming out and the others turned to them to welcome them back and healthy. Despite the cheers, Emolga was expecting a little extra like cries for her but they just could not help making fun of her because of a much cuter thing than Emolga. Then, followed with a laugh from all of them that sent Emolga flushed in red.

Everything was going back to normal, happy and great. However, a few of them which included Ash, Snivy, Pikachu, Buneary and Piplup wondered about the last injured Pokemon, Oshawott was doing as he was the last one to respond...

Suddenly, an alarm rang and Nurse Joy, along with Audino quickly entered a treatment room, carrying a worried look in her face. Everyone was wondering what was the emergency and some of them even began to look worried. Unable to stand around waiting, Snivy broke off from the group to take a closer look at the situation, followed by Ash abd Pikachu. Looking through a circle window on the door, they saw Nurse Joy checking with the doctors there about the recovery process and Oshawott lying in a capsule, looking in quite a normal and stable condition. After a while, Nurse Joy came out with Ash and the others waiting outside, determined to know what was going on with Oshawott. Nurse Joy requested them that it would be better to listen outside away from the Otter Pokemon.

Outside Oshawott's treatment room, Nurse Joy explained that Oshawott's treatment was successful but she added, "Under normal observations and circumstances, Oshawott is healthy and fine but for reasons, we cannot explain, h-he is losing his li-life." Upon hearing that, everyone was shocked and began worrying, some had even began to cry. Ash stammered while asking, "Oshawott is dying?" Pikachu was panicking and wondered, "Why is he dying? Why is my brother dying?!" while Snivy was brought her paws together and clenched them hard, holding her tears, saying, "Oshawott? He couldn't be. Please, Oshawott, fight it and come back to us!"


	3. The Last of Us

As the news stunted all in the Pokemon Centre, a certain few stumbled backwards, and came down to their knees with tears flowing from their faces. Pokemon brothers embracing each other, Dawn tried to comfort Ash who was suffering from painstaking grief while Iris and Cilan backed her up. Over the loss of her best friend, Snivy was sobbing and tried to hold them back. Pikachu, Piplup and Buneary tried to think of something but they had no idea on how to save Oshawott as this was beyond their control and understanding. "But why... why was he fated to die? Buneary asked. "Sorry, I r-really don't know." Piplup sadly answered. "I can't... No! I won't accept this!" Snivy wiped away her tears and just ran straight into the room. They wanted to stop her but it was best to not interfere.

At that same moment, Ash wanted to see Oshawott too, along with the others. They too did not lose hope yet, they believed with the support they could provide - family support would suffice to rally Oshawott to not give in as there was still a chance to save him. Everyone began gathering from the hallway into the treatment room except Ryder. Pikachu and Buneary asked Ryder whether he was joining to give the push Oshawott needed but all he said, "Sorry, but you cannot save him, neither of you can." The two were annoyed by his excuse for the first time when they saw this side of him. They replied that they would rather give it a shot than standing around, doing nothing while a dear friend was dying but Ryder smirked at them.

Quickly, the two proceeded without him and Nurse Joy was calming everyone down. Knowing that this was important for them, she would allow them to see and support him but only five individuals can do so. Everyone wanted to go but the requirement must be fulfilled. Pikachu looked at Snivy's determined look, and he knew that she had to go. He then attempted to convince Ash to choose the individuals that he suggested using hand signals. It took a while but it was decided. Ash would be accompanied with Pikachu, Snivy, Buneary and Piplup. Though it may look random but these five were the closest to Oshawott during their quest in the Forest of No Light.

However, Scarlet, the little Pichu wanted to enter too. As much as Pikachu and Buneary desired to bring her but they worried that Nurse Joy would not allow it but she believed that it would be okay to a

let her in. They then slowly entered the room after listening to the others' messages for Oshawott. Then, they entered the room to see a friend whom they owed much to. In there, they saw Oshawott lying on a bed, looking perfectly normal but they noticed that he was not looking anxious. That led them to think whether he knew that he was going to fade away. Nonetheless, they greeted and Oshawott burst into joy, for having to see his buddies who he went through thick and thin with in that Arceus-forsaken place. "Hi gang, just who I wanted to see." he replied while waving at them.

Everyone just happily smiled and waved back. Ash gave a pat on Oshawott's head and the little otter adorably accepted it. Pikachu and Piplup greeted a warm welcome to their brother. "Hey buddy, how are you doing?" Piplup asked. Oshawott reached out to him with a fist bump and answered, "Feeling great, now that you all are here. You?" Piplup and Pikachu return a personal fist five, followed with a reply, "Wonderful."

After that, Buneary held Scarlet and approached Oshawott with cheerful smiles that just melts one's heart up. Oshawott gazed at the newborn Pichu, and wanted to comfirm, "Buneary, is that...?" Buneary nodded and replied, "Yep, say hello to the newest member of the family, Lil Scarlet." Oshawott's heart went all aflutter, admiring the cuteness of Scarlet. "What an adorable child, Scarlet, my little niece." he complemented. "Don't you remember? It was you who saved and protected the baby during the Team Rocket attack and in the Forest of No Light." Buneary reminded. Oshawott then embraced the baby gently and said that he was glad that he was able to keep his words and to see her in person.

It was great that Oshawott was feeling happy and with his mind at ease, which was a good start in rallying him. But, they must not forget that they need to help him recover completely. Pikachu wanted to say something but he stammered because he did not want to shock Oshawott about his passing. "Oshawott, brother. I need to tell you th-that. You are..." he nervously spoke. Oshawott then cut him and continued, "I am dying?" Everyone was sent surprised to the fact that he knew his time was drawing closer to death. Buneary was curious and st the same time, worried about how he came to know this. Oshawott sighed at first and replied, "I had a feeling that what 'he' said was true after I felt my soul fading away bit by bit. Though I could not feel any pain, I could feel my strength and energy seeping away."

They all then thought of who was he refering to and then all of remebered on the same page. It was about that time... A soul for a soul.

Flashback...

In the forest of no light, when most of the Darkmon were slained and sent back to the pits of the Distortion World from whence they spawned, everyone of the rescue teams eventually randervous with one another and taking down the Darkmon except for Pikachu and Ryder who were busy dealing with Dark in the deeper depths of the forest, to destroy the central bulb, the source of life to all Darkmon. Knowing that continue having a baby on board while fighting would be extremely careless and risky. So, they wanted to fall back to the entrance of the forest and it was no problem as they had established contact with the others at the center.

But when everyone wanted to head back first, Oshawott stayed undetered and instead told the others that he was going to help Pikachu and Ryder. Most of them were against this idea as the smarter move was to withdraw and escort the defenceless safely before engaging Dark. Despite the reasonable choice, Oshawott told them about a vision that he got ever since the time when he saw glowing red eyes in the forest. He saw Pikachu and Ryder being overunned by Dark which then led to their death and shortly after that, the covering of the planet with the dark forest when the central bulb exploded.

He said that this was the hour and he went off into the deeper part of the forest. Everyone again shook their heads in amazement, even when it was suicide, Oshawott would still stand by his friends in such chaotic times. Snivy too read him like a book for his hyperactive, knucklehead character. Even so, she was not going to leave him there to fight by himself. She too then wanted to aid him but she got a sudden headache and collasped to the ground in pain. The others tried to calm her down but she continued groaning and saw flashes of images in her head. After a while, the pain subsided and she saw a darkmon that was different from the others they had faced. Unbeknownst to her, she got back on her feet and assured the others that she was fine.

They had to focus on saving Pikachu and Ryder that time with their bonds and unity as a family but it was all for naught to what happens next.


	4. The Finest Hour

In the center of the forest where Pikachu and Ryder were confronting Dark...

Ryder unleashed his awakened aura as well as Pikachu did that managed to damage Dark severely. But as long as the central bulb still remained intact, the Darkmon could still regenerate and recover at a rapid rate. But Dark was making it too difficult for the central bulb to reveal itself. Pikachu was nearly worn out with using his aura while Ryder was still managing.

Dark chuckled evilly at them to such a feeble attempt to defeat him. He claimed that he was the true embodiment of darkness itself. "There can be no light, without a little darkness." "You are all utter fools! All of you! Bwahahahaha!" Dark maniacly laugh at the two pokemon. Dark then grinned slyly and revealed Jade to Ryder, his long lost love. "What's the matter, Ryder? Not strong enough to save your love?" Dark tormented Ryder.

Ryder then felt enraged that he rushed to attack the dark lord with his aura pulse. But Dark threw Jade towards him and Ryder had to cancel the attack. Dark lunged his Shadow Erosion blast that sent Ryder flying into a tree and coughing blood. Just as Ryder tried to get back up, Dark rooted his body to the tree to immobilize him. Pikachu then attacked while Dark wasn't looking but suddenly a giant bulb came sprouting out from the ground and grabbing hold of Pikachu. Slowly, the mouse pokemon felt drained and lethargic as the plant-like object sucked the energy from him.

Ryder saw the plant and knew by the looks of it. He claimed that was the central bulb and it responded to Dark's safety. "Thank you, my little friend. And indeed yes, this is the central bulb, my eyes and ears of the forest." Dark replied. "It sees all that approach me and comes to my aid. Marvel at it if you will to the growth that it has already attained." Dark boasted as the bulb was seepinh away Pikachu's strength. Jade too was captured and she pleaded Dark to release them. Pikachu shouted, "I will make you pay for all the pain you caused." Dark yawned and responded, "Look who is talking." Ryder then begged, "Your deal is with me, let Pikachu and Jade. I'm the one you want."

Then, Dark then concluded that having bonds with friends is weakness, bonds make one weak. "Risking lives for one another, you guys make me sick with this childish fantasy." Dark said. The central bulb was reaching maximum growth and Dark gloriously said, "The time of salvation is at hand and for hundreds of years have we all waited for this moment; the rise of the Darkmon!"

Suddenly, from a distance, a crystal blue bolt struck the bulb at high speed and froze it entirely. Dark gasped to the surprise attack from afar but he quickly defrosted it with his dark flame. He then hurrily tried to pick up the location of the target. But, a mist suddenly rolled in that blinded Dark's vision. Then, a blue figure came rushing in a vortex of water at high speed with a light blue blade slicing a heavy blow on the bulb.

The attack that dealt to the bulb was too felt by Dark. "Ughhhhh! How? Who dares to interfere?!" The same figure then severed the roots trapping Pikachu, Ryder and Jade. "Me. Guess that intense training paid off." the mysterious figure replied. As the mist slowly subsided, a blue figure readied his blade stance like a swordman. "The sword of light will then pierce through the darkness that obscures hope." With vision regaining, everyone realised that the figure was none other than Oshawott. Pikachu and Ryder were more than happy to see a friendly face for help at such a crucial time.

Lord Dark was struggling to recover but he still managed to get back on his feet and hid the bulb as quick as he could. Lord Dark then chuckled and intimidated the little hero, "The fact that you were unable to kill me and the bulb, just goes to show that you are nothing more than a brazen fool." He was glad to have another pokemon to die, to be added to his score.

Oshawott then signalled Ryder and Pikachu with hand signs that they have practiced at Ryder's hideout after training. Now, to make a surprise attack stronger, is with another stronger attack of their own. The three of them nodded in preparation for a synchronised attack. Pikachu then said, "You may be strong and a master of this forest but..." Oshawott followed on, "You lack one thing ; bonds that connects us all."

Ryder then continued, "This bond of ours will eliminate your lonely existance." Everyone of them then yelled, "The three of us though we may be different, but with bonds... WE ARE ONE!"

After that chanting and effective speech, the three of them unleashed their inner auras and their coloured auras could be seen enveloping around them with yellow red and blue respectively. For only just seconds, Oshawott was in awe by his aura and the surge of energy in him for the first time. Dark was caught surprised that he never thought that these three could suddenly bounced back to life from just nothing.

The three of them roared and sprang into action. Firstly, Oshawott and Ryder fired Ice Beam and Flamethrower that collided together to produce a hazy mist that covered the area. In no time at all, the area was covered with their very own Mist despite not having the Mist move. Following on, Pikachu can feel the presence of Dark with his aura due to the hightened senses that came with it. So, he launched a Quick attack on the target but Dark dodged it due to him having the same ability too. But, Ryder followed next with his powered up Brick Break as he dashed towards the dark lord. Again, Dark evaded that by blinking on top of him but Oshawott sliced Dark from on top as he combined Aqua Jet and Razor Shell to increase his speed and thr impact before Dark noticed. The attack sent Dark flying into a tree.

As Dark can be wounded by aura-enhanced attacks, Dark definitely felt that one. Nit giving him a chance to recover, Pikachu slammed him with an Iron Tail. Dark quickly leapt away, only to be set ablaze by Ryder's incoming Flamethrower. Next, Oshawott wanted to try new techniques like Aqua Tail and Whirlpool on him. Dark was feeling the pressure from receiving relentless attacks but he could slowly recover as long as the bulb was still intact.

They all wondered how to destroy the bulb while fighting Dark as they knew Dark could be just stalling as the evening sky was slowly turning blood red. Interestingly, Oshawott tried to innovate on some ways to damage it with some clever ideas. Oshawott was actually a smart little otter, only showing it at a time of crisis. Oshawott tried to tell his buddies about the plan through channeling his thoughts.

Ryder thought about it for a second and admited that the idea might work. Pikachu was even impressed with that idea. The only thing to do was to execute it.


	5. To protect those we love

Now with the combined strengths of the three pokemon, they managed to deal a huge blow to the supreme Lord Dark, despite the unholy powers that he possessed. The three fought with great courage, justice and faith for a brighter future, a world where people and pokemon can live in harmony.

They would never succumb and allow darkness or evil to destroy that connection. Now was the time to kick into high gear. Ryder quickly made the first move and engaged Dark in battle. Oshawott was getting into a meditating position and channeling his aura. This led to Dark's suspicions of a plan so he pushed Ryder aside and focused on the otter. But, Pikachu defended the incoming Dark Pulse and Shadow Balls with Thunderbolt. Seemed like the plan was defending Oshawott while he was channeling aura in Dark's opinion.

But, he thought to himself, "What could he possibly do with his aura right now?" "Besides, it was so obvious to do it in front of me. Unless it is a trap?" Nevertheless, he focused all attacks on Oshawott but he was intercepted by Ryder and Pikachu. With a quick charge of dark energy, he made exploding impact that sent Ryder and Pikachu landing hard on the ground, leaving Oshawott defenseless. Ryder went rushing for the kill but another Oshawott appeared and blocked him and another one appeared from a body of water.

Witnessing dopplegangers of Oshawott, Pikachu was confused of this ability. Ryder explained that Oshawott learned a bit of ninja arts in his journey with you guys because he knew that one day, it would be useful. "So, he knows Water Cloning techniques?" Pikachu exclaimed in amazement. "Actually... It is only one of his many arts? I have seen him training in secret."

Oshawott then smiled while concentrating. Dark chuckled and warned, "You are only delaying the inevitable, young fool." Dark just striked the water clones in one blow and the images broke apart. The water was poured onto the ground and absorbed. Dark went for a second charge but Oshawott set up an ice wall with Ice Beam. Ryder and Pikachu got up for another bout. They rushed to attack Dark but again Dark kept them tied up with the Bulb's vines. The two struggled to break free but they needed time which was something that they didn't have much of. The sky was becoming blood red and and the forest's dark roots were spreading fast towards other cities and towns. Shortly, once the roots reached the four corners of the world, The Forest of No Light will be everywhere.

Oshawott was little disturbed without any protection to buy him just a little bit more time. But when, Dark broke through the wall, he was about to strike the otter down. The two pokemon yelled, "Oshawott!!!" It was just inches apart, the distance between Dark's Shadow Claw and Oshawott. In such a short time, a storm of leaves were pushing Dark back like a force of a tempest.

A greenish figure came, blinking in front of Dark, it quickly landed a slam with its tail, of green energy. "You... are not landing one finger on my best friend, you demon!" the anonymous individual shouted as Dark was slammed hard on a tree.

Then, Oshawott opened his eyes slowly to see his rescuer, only to add a smile on his face. It was his best friend, Snivy who joined the fray as she came to aid. "Snivy asked, "You okay, Oshawott?" in concern for his safety. Oshawott answered gladly, "I'm alright, thanks for the assist."

Although it was unnecessary, Snivy knocked Oshawott's head for cluelessly rushing to help alone and getting into teouble. Oshawott tried to regain composure while apologizing, "Sorry, Snivy but I had to. But again, it was rash of me."

Snivy then embraced him gently and whispered into his ears, "You, silly goofball."

Quickly, Snivy got into a defensive stance and was ready to be a guardian. "I will protect him no matter what!" Snivy promised.


	6. Facing Death in the eye

With Snivy's arrival, they felt a little more confirent that this could even the scales. Dark could only laughed with only having another pest to crush at the same time. The dark lord just quickly lunged at the Grass Snake Pokemon but she already predicted his movements and quickly countered with Leaf Tornado, pushing him back while Pikachu dashed behind him to deliver an Iron Tail slam on him. Followed up with Ryder's Flame Strike, Dark had no time to recover but he braced the hit and repelled the attacks while he growled like a beast. "Enough games, you mortals. You had your fun, my turn..." He then shrouded himself in darkness, making him untargetable. They tried landing some ranged attacks with Thuderbolt, Blast Burn and Leaf Storm but proven to be ineffective in his current state. He then grabbed them with the roots underground and had them entangled onto separate trees in blink of an eye. "That seemed almost to easy, like you weren't even paying attention." chuckling on how simple that was. However, they begged to differ as they said, "That was because it was." Then, from the sidelines, Oshawott then channeled his palm with a light blue aura and slammed it into the ground. Dark was lost for moment, "Why would you bother doing that, you fool? Looks like your aim was way off?" Oshawott came back with a punchline, saying, "Time to put you on ice." Suddenly, Dark could feel his body slowing down but to what reason. He then felt cold and it spreaded throughout his body.

It was only then that the Pokemon's intentions were clear, Oshawott intended to freeze the roots that were connecting to the central bulb, but to do that, they needed to lure the roots out, knowing that the bulb had to be nearby in order to use it. By avoiding his melee attacks, Dark was resorted to using ranged attacks or immobilising moves. Since the central bulb was the source of the Darkmon's life, freezing it would have an impact on the inhabitants of the Forest of No Light. To do that, the water used by Oshawott attacks previously were seeped into the ground during the fight and spreaded throughout the root system. So by freezing the roots, the chain reaction will caused the entire system to freeze in an insatant. With this chance, the other three broke out of the roots and Ryder just burrowed into the ground with his claws and located the bulb with his tracking sense.

Dark was then pushed into a corner with the bulb in their hands. With this, the battle was pretty much over as the Darkmon's lives were in the Pokemon's hands. Dark was furious and infuriated to his defeat. At the same time, Pikachu attended to Jade and she was alright. Much to their relief, the long fought battle was drawing to its conclusion.

However, Dark fell silent for a moment or two, not trembling over fear or sulking in defeat, just being... quiet. Until, he just suddenly let out an outburst. He yelled in a maniacle laughter, "Fools... You are all fools! Do you think that I, the master of darkness, leader of the Darkmon legion, fighting for surperior survival would fall to foul mortals such as yourselves?! Ryder spoke in retaliation, "Dark, I know you have a trump card prepared but just to remind you, I have your heart and the faith of the entire Darkmon race in my hands."

Also, Pikachu added that, "After the hell of pain you gave for all of us. Best we give you all a parting gift on your way to the Distortion World. Oshawott began to feel something stirring, making him feel unsettling. Snivy noticed his worried look and asked him what troubles him. Dark grinned and claimed that he has already won. Instantly, Dark just sent a hellkill blow to Ryder, making him spurt out blood and reclaimed the bulb. Then, he generated an shockwave that blasted Oshawott, Pikachu and Snivy within range and distanced himself from them.

"You think, you were the only ones stalling. Thinking two or three steps ahead is a way how a being survives. I'm sure you all can feel it, the whole world is slowly turning into my precious garden. The four pokemon were injured and as each seconds passed, the world was gradually overgrowing with the vines of the central bulb.

Meanwhile with Ash and the others, in the Pokemon Center...

It has been days since they last contacted Ryder with Hank's help. He appeared to be an agent undercover to investigate the spread of the Forest of No Light and report any unusual activity of it. Turns out the forest appeared to be the work of some experiment by a rogue organisation.

As they pondered over the safety of their pokemon partners. The thought about it was pain-staking, knowing they could do only little to help from the sidelines. Hope and support was all they could provide. Ash was worried sick, so as Dawn, Iris and Cilan. But Ash was restless and he wanted to enter the forest to help find his partner but the rest especially Dawn advised and calmed him down as this was suicide. Ash expressed how much Pikachu and his pokemon meant to him, "Guys, we can't just wait here any longer. We should be out there looking for him, and maybe help our friends in the search." Dawn agreed but had to resent that, "Ash, we know how much Pikachu means to you... It is the same for the rest of our pokemon." Iris added, "We all feel the same way, but...", followed by Cilan, "It would be rather bland and without substance to just rush in blindly."

Then, Ash threw into an uproar and claimed that, "So, we just continue sitting here, for how much longer?! I rather be out there staking my life for him." Everyone was silent and felt helpless to realise what he said was the truth but the fact that if Ash did go, Pikachu would have no partner to come back home to...

Sorry if that took too long to finish.

I will be continuing my best, also i would like to share this song lyrics which represents the lines of hope and despair. Sorry, if it sounds sappy, but I enjoy listening to background tunes so that I can picture the story flow. Tell me if you like it in the comment and share it to your friends, fellow readers.

Soundtrack (Never say) from Danganronpa

_Reality slips far away_

_Fiction comes alive, we start to play_

_Hope is no more_

_Behind a closed door_

_As we drift away from where we were before_

_Hope and hopelessness become one_

_It's all meaningless, we've already begun_

_Yup, we are all one in the same_

_Never opposites, we play the same game_

_We walk a thin line between hope and despair_

_Running from the **truth** but it's already here_

_Told so many lies, I don't know if they can find me_

_Only one life to live, so choose wisely_

_Heads or tails? Do you even know the side you're on?_

_Does it really matter if it's on the same coin_

_If you want to achieve you gotta believe_

_The time's right now_

_There's the door_

_Here's the keys_

_Just got to chase the pain away_

_Let it fade away_

_There'a a ray of hope beyond despair_

_Move on_

_Look for the **truth **in this world_

_Such dedication come through only once_

_Break through the confusion_

_Find a solution_

_Beat the twisted evil things_

_Just do it, go for it_

_Never..._

_Break through the confusion_

_Find a solution_

_Beat the twisted evil things_

_Just do it, go for it_

_Never..._

_Ya gotta believe it's killin time._


End file.
